


Doubt

by Lorelani



Series: Miraculous [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Doubt, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Light Angst, Marinette is sad, Short, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelani/pseuds/Lorelani
Summary: Marinette was thinking about how she wanted Félix to show a bit more emotion, but ended up doubting their relationship





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I was looking at a prompt I found on insta and wanted to write it.
> 
> Seemingly enough, I ended up getting a different idea and went with that. Lmao.
> 
> I'll use the actual prompt for the next one.

Marinette moved her head down onto her arms, looking up to Félix while he continued to read the book in his hands. Her lips pursed seeing the expressionless look on his face. Her eyes trailed off to the side with a frown as she recalled the events from earlier in the day. 

Alya was asking her on why she was dating Félix since he seemingly never really looks happy. Marinette actually never thought too much into it. Thinking back on it, she has never seen Félix smile, or much less show her sign of his amusement. Regrettably enough, Marinette isn't even sure if Félix likes being with her.

He always looks tired and almost bored when she recalls previous events, but she just lightly brushed it off as him not getting enough sleep. But when it continuesly kept happening, she decided against sharing her days with him. If Marinette were to be honest, it looked like Félix was relieved when she stopped. 

Throughout the day, Marinette saw the glances Alya was giving to her after their conversation, it was as if Alya knew what was going through her best friends mind. But whenever she got the chance, Alya always brought something up like Ladybug, or the progress of her designs or even school work. Although most of her attempts to distract Marinette was in vain, she still greatly appreciated it.

Marinette spared Félix a glance, wondering if he noticed her sudden change of mood, but he didn't look up from his book nor acknowledge that she was looking at him. She sat up in her seat, her eyes trailed onto the table before settling onto her phone. Marinette pursed her lips, swallowing a sigh. She grabbed her phone off of the table and unlocked it, she sent a quick text to Alya explaining her recent change of plans. She glanced over to Félix again, yet again, him not giving her a glance. She let a sigh slip out, averting her dejected eyes, just missing the glance Félix gave her.

She cleared her throat and looked over to the blond. She gave a wavering smile. "I'm going to head home early," she told him. "My parents.. need help with the bakery." Marinette's heart almost leaped when Félix looked up to her. He was silent for a few. His eyes narrowed slightly and seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he looked back down to his book, and softly muttered, "Alright."

Marinette couldn't swallow her growing disappointment at his response or lack thereof. She glanced away from him and silently collected her things, trying her best to ignore how her throat tightened and how her chest twisted and felt strained.

Marinette couldn't help but feel that maybe Chloé had been right. Who would want to go out with someone who could barely walk on a sidewalk or sit on a chair without falling over? 

She slipped her arm through her bag strap and wordlessly walked out of the library. Once the door closed behind her, she let her pent up feelings go, letting the tears slowly slip out of her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended it there, whoops 🤷🏼♀️


End file.
